Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/03
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Obejmujący dziwną historię księżniczki Mikomikonu. Jeszcze proboszcz nie skończył mówić, gdy Sancho odezwał się: — Na moją poczciwość, księże proboszczu, otwarcie mówiąc, to nie kto inny, jeno mój pan tak się pięknie sprawił, pomimo najusilniejszych z mej strony perswazji; bo ja gadałem ciągle, że to wielki grzech przywracać wolność złym, których karzą za ich niegodziwości. — Przemierzły zdrajco! — krzyknął Don Kichot — cóż to ty sobie myślisz? alboż to przystoi rycerzom błędnym pytać się uciśnionych, czy są słusznie karani, czy nie? Do nas należy wspierać cierpiących, nie pytając o czyny! Spotkałem gromadę nieszczęśliwych, nawleczonych na łańcuch jak ziarna różańca, i uczyniłem ku ich pomocy to, co mi religia moja nakazywała i czego rycerski zakon wymagał. I cóż mieć można przeciw temu? Niech mi ktokolwiek zaprzeczy, a wyjąwszy księdza proboszcza, którego charakter poważam, pokażę mu, że nie zna obowiązków błędnego rycerza i że kłamie nikczemnie! a dowiodę tego z mieczem i włócznią, konno lub pieszo, jak się komu podoba. Mówiąc to, rycerz nasz zasiadł się silniej na strzemionach i zapuścił przyłbicę, gdyż szyszak Mambryna nosił zawieszony przy siodle, od czasu jak go galernicy pogięli. Dorota, bardzo dowcipna i żartobliwa z natury, znając już chorobę Don Kichota i widząc zresztą, że wszyscy z niego żartują, wyjąwszy Sancho Pansę jednego, któremu niemniej jak panu klepki w głowie brakowało, zapragnęła wziąć udział w zabawie i na ten gniew Don Kichota tak do niego przemówiła: — Panie rycerzu, przypomnij sobie proszę słowo dane mi przez siebie. Pomnij, że nie wolno ci przedsiębrać żadnej a żadnej przygody, dopóki nie przywrócisz mi tronu. Uspokój się więc, na Boga, i wierz mi, że gdyby ksiądz proboszcz wiedział, iż to twoja waleczność wyzwoliła galerników, wolałby tysiąc razy dać sobie język uciąć, niżeli jednym choć słowem niemiłym osobę twoją zadrasnąć. — Zapewniam was o tym — rzecze proboszcz — wolałbym nawet, aby ci złoczyńcy wyrwali mi wąsy włosek po włosku! — Bądź pani spokojna — rzecze Don Kichot — nie powiem nic już więcej i nie wmieszam się do niczego, dopóki nie dopełnię swojej obietnicy. Lecz nawzajem błagam cię, piękna księżniczko, opowiedz mi historię swoich nieszczęść, jeżeli nie zależy ci na ukryciu ich, jacy to ludzie i wielu ich jest, na których użalasz się i zemsty mojej przyzywasz. — Uczynię to z całego serca — odpowie Dorota — lecz obawiam się bardzo znudzić was opowiadaniem rzeczy nieprzyjemnych. — Nie, nie pani, przeciwnie, zobowiążesz nas jak najmocniej, księżniczko. Kardenio i cyrulik przybliżyli się do księżniczki, ciekawi usłyszeć, co też naprędce wymyśli, a Sancho, nie ustępujący ani na jotę panu swemu, w zupełnym w tej mierze obłędzie poskoczył jeszcze prędzej, nadstawiając uszu. Dorota poprawiła się na mule jak mogła najlepiej, a kaszlnąwszy, splunąwszy i nos utarłszy, z najpoważniejszym wdziękiem tak rozpoczęła opowiadać swoją żałosną historię: — Przede wszystkim wiadomo panom, że się nazywam... — Tu zatrzymała się na chwilę, gdyż jak na złość zapomniała imienia, jakie jej dał proboszcz; szczęściem przezorny pleban przybył jej na pomoc w niespodzianym kłopocie. — Nic dziwnego, pani — rzekł jej — że wasza wysokość mieszała się przy opowiadaniu swych nieszczęść, jest to zwyczajny skutek wielkich cierpień, że niszczy pamięć i wyobraźnię, a wielka księżniczka Mikomikona musiała dużo przenieść na sobie, kiedy tyle ziem i mórz przebyła szukając ratunku. — Wyznaję — rzecze Dorota — że w tej chwili przedstawił się pamięci mojej tak straszliwy obraz przyszłości, iż nie wiedziałam, co mówię. Teraz jestem już spokojna i mam nadzieję, że się potrafię obejść bez pomocy. I to wiadomo panom, że jestem prawą dziedziczką wielkiego Mikomikonu królestwa i że król mój ojciec, który nazywał się Tinacrio, mądry był niezmiernie i głęboko uczony w magii; zbadał on swoim rozumem, że matka moja, królowa Ksaramilla, ma umrzeć przed nim, że on sam wkrótce po niej życie utraci, a ja pozostanę sierotą. Wiadomość ta jako z porządku natury wynikająca, nie zmartwiłaby go tak bardzo, gdyby zarazem przez nieomylną sztukę swoją nie przewidział, że pewien olbrzym ogromny, pan wielkiej wyspy, która leży na granicy mego królestwa, nazwany Pandafilando posępnooki, stąd, że zawsze patrzył spode łba i jakby zezem, owóż tedy, że ów olbrzym, dowiedziawszy się o moim sieroctwie, niespodzianie, na czele wielkiej armii rycerstwa, wkroczy do mego państwa i wyzuje mnie z niego zupełnie, nie zostawiając nawet najmniejszej nawet wioseczki na schronienie. Dalej przewidział ojciec mój, że potrafiłabym ujść klęski, zaślubiając go, lecz na to zgadzać się nie będę. Miał słuszność drogi ojciec! za nic w świecie nie chciałam iść za owego olbrzyma i za żadnego innego nie pójdę, chociażby był dwa razy większy i straszliwszy. Powiedział mi jeszcze ojciec, żebym po jego śmierci, widząc Pandafilanda, wstępującego na moją ziemię, nie broniła się wcale, lecz ażebym zostawiwszy mu królestwo, wybrała kilku najwierniejszych poddanych i z nimi udała się do Hiszpanii. Tam znajdę potężnego opiekuna w osobie rycerza błędnego, który będzie znany po całej ziemi z waleczności i siły swojej. Rycerz ten miał się zwać, o ile pamiętam Don Chikot, czy Don Szigot... — Mówcie Don Kichot, wielka księżniczko — przerwał Sancho — albo Rycerz Posępnego Oblicza. — A tak, tak, prawda — rzecze Dorota — drogi ojciec mówił mi także, że rycerz ten będzie wysoki, wychudły na twarzy, a poniżej lewego ramienia mieć będzie czarne znamię, końskim porosłe włosem. Don Kichot przywołał Sanchę i rzekł: — Słuchaj moje dziecko, pomóż mi prędko rozebrać się, niech dowiem się natychmiast, czy to o mnie mówił ten mądry król. — Dlaczego chcesz się rozbierać, panie rycerzu? — spyta Dorota. — Chcę zobaczyć, czy mam znamię, o którym mówicie — odpowie Don Kichot. — Nie ma wcale potrzeby rozbierać się, — rzecze na to Sancho — widziałem dobrze, że pan masz takie znamię na czwartym pacierzu, i to oznacza wielką siłę. — To dosyć — rzecze Dorota — między przyjaciółmi na co sprawdzać rzeczy, a to znów nic nie stanowi, czy znak z prawej, czy z lewej strony znajduje się, byle tylko był na tym samym ciele. Teraz przyznaję, że drogi ojciec przewidział dobrze wszystko, a ja jeszcze lepiej zrobiłam, udając się do rycerza Don Kichota, którego postać i twarz zgadzają się tak dokładnie z opisem przez ojca mi podanym, a którego sława brzmi nie tylko w Hiszpanii, ale i w całej Manchy, tak rozgłośnie i hucznie, gdyż zaledwie wylądowałam w Osunie, zaraz doszły mnie o nim cuda i dziwy, i odtąd serce mówiło mi, że to jest rycerz, którego mam szukać. — Lecz jak to być może, pani — rzecze Don Kichot — że wylądowałaś w Osunie, gdzie wcale morza i portu nie ma? — Księżna pani — przerwie proboszcz — chciała powiedzieć zapewne, że wylądowawszy w Maladze, w Osunie dopiero o was usłyszała. — To właśnie chciałam mówić — odpowiedziała Dorota. — Niech wasza królewska mość raczy kończyć, jeśli się jej podoba — dodał proboszcz. — Już nie mam nic do powiedzenia więcej — rzecze Dorota — chyba to tylko, że na koniec szczęśliwy los zdarzył mi spotkać rycerza Don Kichota, który, jestem pewna, powróci mnie na tron mych przodków, zwyciężając zdrajcę Pandafilanda posępnookiego. Zapomniałam wam dodać jeszcze, że król Tinacrio zostawił mi papier napisany po grecku, czy też po arabsku, którego czytać nie umiem, a w którym rozkazuje mi wyraźnie, abym, jeśli rycerz, przywróciwszy mnie na tron, zażąda mojej ręki, bez żadnej wymówki zezwoliła na to natychmiast i ofiarowała mu państwo i osobę moją. — I cóż ty na to, przyjacielu Sancho, hę? — rzecze Don Kichot — słyszysz, co to się dzieje? a wiele ci to ja razy mówiłem? Widzisz sam teraz, czy nie mamy królestw na nasze rozkazy i królewien, co się nam w małżeństwo oddają? — Ba! — rzecze Sancho — aleśmy też wyczekali się na nie i twardo je wysłużyli. Huncwotem będzie, kto nie pośpieszy zatłuc na śmierć wielmożnego Panta-Tichado i nie zaślubi natychmiast panienki księżniczki! Alboż nie jest dosyć piękną? He! he! chciałbym, żeby wszystkie pchły w moim łóżku były do niej podobne — kończąc te piękne uwagi, szanowny giermek podskoczył dwa razy i uderzył się piętami na znak radości. Następnie, ukląkłszy przed Dorotą, błagał ją, aby mu rękę ucałować pozwoliła na dowód, że uznaje ją odtąd za panią i królową swoją. Trzeba było być takim wariatem, jak pan i sługa, ażeby nie pękać ze śmiechu z prostoty pierwszego i szaleństwa drugiego. Dorota podała rękę do pocałowania Sanchy i przyrzekła go zrobić wielkim panem w swoim królestwie, skoro tylko doń powróci. Sancho podziękował, palnąwszy komplement tak straszliwy, że wszyscy śmiać się zaczęli. — Oto jest — rzecze, uspokoiwszy się, Dorota — cała historia moich nieszczęść, pozostaje mi tylko jeszcze dodać, że ze wszystkich, którzy opuścili ze mną królestwo; aby mi służyć, tylko ten jeden brodaty giermek mi pozostał, reszta zginęła podczas wielkiej burzy w porcie. Tylko my dwoje ocaleliśmy, płynąc na desce, i ta okoliczność utwierdza mnie w mniemaniu, że niebo zachowuje dla mnie dni pomyślniejsze. — Dni te już nadeszły, najdostojniejsza damo — rzecze Don Kichot — potwierdzam dane wam przyrzeczenie i na nowo przysięgam iść za tobą choćby na koniec świata i nie opuścić cię, dopóki twemu okrutnemu nieprzyjacielowi, przy pomocy niebios i dzielności mego ramienia, dumna głowa z karku nie zleci. A to stać się musi, choćby był waleczniejszym od samego Marsa''Mars'' — w mit. rzym. bóg wojny.; kiedy zaś przywrócę ci państwo twoje, księżniczko, wolność rozporządzenia swoją osobą pozostanie przy tobie, gdyż co do mnie, dopóki wolność moja poddana będzie prawom tej... nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej... dopóty niepodobna mi jest żenić się choćby z samym nawet feniksem. Sancho Pansa, słuchając bacznie odpowiedzi swego pana, tak był zasmucony ostatnimi jego słowy, iż nie mógł wstrzymać się od okazania mu swego zmartwienia. — Niechaj nie doczekam ostatniej godziny! — zawołał — wielmożny Don Kichocie, co też wy mówicie, musieliście już zupełnie stracić rozum! Jak mi Bóg miły! czyż podobna wahać się jeszcze w przyjęciu ręki tej wielkiej księżniczki? Cóż wam się dzieje? a toć to samo szczęście w ręce wam lezie! Kawał świata człek schodzi, nim mu się tak dogodzi! bo to takie skarby, to nie przy lada krzaku na drodze napotkać podobna. Może ta wasza Dulcynea piękniejsza, co? Patrzcie ją, koczkodan! ani jej wodę nawet nosić za naszą piękną księżniczką. Jakże ja się wreszcie dochrapię owego hrabstwa, które mi po tylekroć przyrzekaliście? Drzeć łyko, póki można. Pieczone gołąbki same idą do gąbki. Do wszystkich czartów, co tu mitrężyć! Nie ma żartu! żeń się, panie rycerzu i basta, łap królestwo, kiedy ci samo na nos spada, a jak pan zostaniesz królem, zrób mnie zaraz grafem albo markizem, zresztą już się nie pytam, niechaj je tam diabli biorą! Do żywego dobodły Don Kichota bluźnierstwa Sanchy przeciw pannie Dulcynei. Uniesiony skrytym gniewem, podniósł dzidę w milczeniu i palnął nią tak silnie w głowę biednego giermka, że powalił go od razu na ziemię i gdyby go Dorota nie wstrzymała, zabiłby pewnie Sanchę, w tak straszną wpadł wściekłość. — Co ty sobie myślisz, nędzny chłopie? — zawołał — czy ja to zawsze mam znosić twoje zuchwalstwa i przebaczać ci wszystko? Tak to myślisz, opętana bestio, opętana niezawodnie, bo ośmieliłeś się otworzyć usta przeciwko nieporównanej Dulcynei? Nie wiesz więc, zbóju, że ona użycza mi waleczności i siły, że bez niej nie zdolny byłbym zwalczyć dziecka nawet? Gadajże mi zaraz, smoczy pysku, co ty sobie myślisz? Kto zdobył królestwo, kto ściął łeb olbrzymowi i kto cię zrobił markizem (bo ja to wszystko mam już za dokonane), jeżeli nie męstwo samej Dulcynei, która używa tylko mego ramienia do swoich wielkich czynów? To ona walczy we mnie! ona odnosi moje zwycięstwa, a ja znów żyję i oddycham w niej tylko i od niej to mam życie i moc! Podły, jaszczurczy języku, jakże niewdzięczny jesteś! Dopiero co wyniosłem cię z prochu na stopień wielkiego pana, a ty w ślepym uniesieniu ośmielasz się szkalować tych, którzy cię dobrodziejstwami obsypali. Sancho, mimo bólu i strachu, słyszał jednakże wszystko, co pan mówił, lecz nie zaraz mu odpowiedział, bo chciał sobie zapewnić bezpieczniejszą na wszelki wypadek pozycję. Podniósł się więc, jak mógł najśpieszniej i stanąwszy za mułem księżniczki, tak się odezwał do Don Kichota: — To tak, panie? a powiedz no mi proszę z łaski swojej, jakim sposobem, nie żeniąc się z księżniczką, a więc, nie mając królestwa, wynagrodzicie mnie wedle obietnicy waszej? O to ja się tylko gniewam, a czy nie mam racji? bo na co tu i po co stroić ceregiele w przyjęciu ręki królewny, kiedy ją macie tu jakby z nieba spadłą? Można zostać wdowcem potem i powrócić sobie znów do swojej Dulcynei. Rzecz prosta, jak drąg! Co do piękności, prawdę mówiąc, obydwie wydają mi się bardzo piękne; tym bardziej, że pani Dulcynei nigdy na oczy nie widziałem. — Jak to? nie widziałeś jej, zdrajco! A niedawno przynosiłeś mi od niej odpowiedź? — Mówię, że nie widziałem jej nigdy dosyć — odpowie Sancho — ażeby ocenić w szczegółach jej piękność, tak niby... w masie za to znajduję ją prześliczną. — Przebaczam ci — rzecze Don Kichot — a ty wybacz mi również małą nieprzyjemność, jaka cię spotkała, w pierwszym impecie człek nie ma mocy nad sobą. — Czuję to dobrze — odpowie Sancho — bo sam zawsze mam taki impet w języku, że jak zaświerzbi, to ani mu się oprzeć i choć raz na miesiąc przynajmniej muszę koniecznie wygadać wszystko, co mam na sercu. — Z tym wszystkim, Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — bacz w przyszłości na to, co mówisz, ostrzegam cię, bo do czasu dzbanek wodę nosi... rozumiesz, domyśl się reszty. — Więc dobrze — rzecze Sancho — Pan Bóg z nieba patrzy, co się tu dzieje na ziemi i rozsądzi nas: kto gorzej robi, czy ja źle mówiąc, czy wasza wielmożność źle czyniąc. — Dosyć tego — rzecze Dorota — Sancho, idź ucałować rękę swego pana i rycerza i proś go o przebaczenie, a pamiętaj na drugi raz ganić i chwalić z większą roztropnością, nade wszystko zaś nie mów nic złego o tej damie z Toboso, której nie znam, ale którą kocham z całego serca, ponieważ sławny Don Kichot ją uwielbia. Zresztą zaufaj mi, a nagroda cię nie ominie. Sancho, zwiesiwszy pokornie głowę, prosił swego pana o podanie mu ręki, który uczynił to z wielką powagą. Gdy już ucałował dłoń dostojną i odebrał błogosławieństwo rycerza, Don Kichot oddalił się nieco i kazał giermkowi iść za sobą, gdyż miał go zapytać o rzecz wielkiej wagi. Wysunęli się więc naprzód i Don Kichot, widząc, iż są dostatecznie od reszty towarzystwa oddaleni, rzekł: — Przyjacielu Sancho, nie miałem dotąd czasu wypytać cię o szczegóły poselstwa, teraz, gdy jesteśmy sami, opowiedz mi, proszę, wszystko z kolei, co zaszło i uwiadom mnie o wszystkim, o co cię pytać będę. — Zapytujcie, o co chcecie, panie, a będziecie zadowoleni, lecz błagam, nie bądźcie na drugi raz tak gwałtowni. — Do czego zmierzasz, Sancho? — zapytał Don Kichot. — Mówię to — odrzecze Sancho — ponieważ dwa uderzenia dzidy otrzymałem w kłótni, którą mieliśmy z galernikami, a nie za to, ażebym mówił co przeciw pani Dulcynei, którą czczę jakby relikwie, chociaż tego nie warta, lecz dlatego, że należy do pana. — Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — raz na zawsze porzućmy takie rozmowy, krótko mówiąc, one mnie martwią, przebaczyłem ci tyle razy, a wiesz, co powiadają: „za nowy grzech, nowa pokuta”. Gdy tak mówili, spostrzegli na drodze człowieka, jadącego na ośle, którego wzięli za Cygana. Sancho, który, od chwili utraty osła nie mógł patrzeć na te zwierzęta bez żywego bicia serca, zaledwie zobaczył tego człowieka, poznał w nim natychmiast Ginesa z Pasamonte. Gines, przebrawszy się za Cygana, znał bowiem dobrze ten język, chciał tym sposobem ukryć kradzież i ułatwić sobie sprzedaż osła, którego przebrał także, lecz Sancho, poznawszy równie dobrze osła, jak jeźdźca, krzyknął z całego gardła: — Ha, zbójco Ginesilli, powróć mi moje dobro, mój spokój i życie moje, oddaj mi mego osła, moją radość, moją pociechę; uciekaj, zbóju, zmykaj, psi synu, a puść mego osiołka. Nie potrzeba było tak długiej przemowy, bo Gines, usłyszawszy Sanchę, skoczył na ziemię i szybkim kłusem, bardzo zbliżonym do galopu, uciekał przed nieprzyjaciółmi, którzy ani myśleli go ścigać. Sancho zbliżył się do swego osiołka i uścisnąwszy go czule: — A cóż — rzecze do niego — jak się miewasz, moje dziecko, burku mój kochany, drogi towarzyszu, wieczny mój przyjacielu? — i to mówiąc, całował i pieścił osła, jakby jaką najdroższą osobę w świecie. Osioł na to wszystko nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, pozwolił się pieścić i całować, nie przemówiwszy ani pół słowa. Wkrótce całe towarzystwo połączyło się i każdy winszował Sanchy, że znalazł osła, a Don Kichot ponowił mu obietnicę darowania trzech osłów. Gdy nasz rycerz z giermkiem naradzali się, proboszcz rozmawiał z Dorotą, chwaląc jej dowcip i zręczność, jakich dała dowody. Dorota odpowiedziała, że czytając dużo rycerskich romansów, znała ich styl, lecz zupełna nieznajomość geografii zmusiła ją wylądować w Osunie. Następnie mówili o łatwowierności Don Kichota, który wszystkiemu, co nadzwyczajne, natychmiast wierzy, a to tym dziwniejsze, że nasz rycerz w każdym innym przedmiocie posiadał wiele wykształcenia i wyrobionego smaku. Don Kichot, oddaliwszy się znów od reszty podróżnych, rzecze do Sanchy: — Przyjacielu, powiedz mi, jak zastałeś Dulcyneę, co robiła, co jej mówiłeś i jak ci odpowiadała, z jakim usposobieniem przyjęła mój list i kto go przepisywał, na koniec mów mi wszystko, ażebym wiedział, jak rzeczy stoją. — Panie! — odpowie Sancho — prawdę mówiąc, nikt nie przepisywał listu, gdyż go nie wziąłem wcale. — Masz słuszność — rzecze na to Don Kichot — we dwa dni po twym odjeździe znalazłem karteczki i sądziłem, że wrócisz po nie. — Byłbym to uczynił — rzecze Sancho — gdybym listu nie umiał na pamięć, podyktowałem go jakiemuś zakrystianowi, który przepisawszy go, niezmiernie się nad pięknością stylu unosił i przysięgał, iż w życiu swoim nic podobnego nie czytał, chociaż odebrał najmniej z tysiąc ogłoszeń o pogrzebach i różnych ekskomunikach. — A pamiętasz go jeszcze? — rzecze Don Kichot. — Nie, panie — odpowie Sancho — jak tylko zobaczyłem, że już napisany, wziąłem i zapomniałem tamten zaraz, pamiętam tylko o tej długiej podziemnej damie, a także i koniec: Twój do grobowej deski Rycerz Posępnego Oblicza, i wreszcie ochapia mi się coś, że w środku było ze trzysta razy o duszy, życiu, oczach i miłości. ----